


A Forest for Eternity

by floorpotato



Series: Between Life and Death [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fantasy, Lance is precious, M/M, life and death, theyre not human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I knew you would come here." Lance says, sadness lilting his voice and smile.</p><p>"She knew she wouldn't be able to survive," Keith crosses the field, sending chills up Lance's spine.</p><p>Keith's eyelashes are tauntingly long, like spiders legs sprawled across his cheeks. No woman could ever compare to the beauty Death holds, grasped in its cold hands. Everything about Keith, about Death, is dark—all except for his flawless pale skin, no darker than paper. </p><p>Keith's eyes open, and slowly lock with Lance's. </p><p>"It's sad when these kind of things are to happen," Lance continues to smile. </p><p>"I suppose so."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forest for Eternity

Life is everywhere. In the trees that reach into the sky, the flowers preening for the sun, the grass that trembles with every step. In the birds that sing to their lovers, the insects crawling and buzzing, the animals seeking out their next meal.

Lance breathes in, feeling the energy surrounding him. He smiles at the sky. The sun becomes a little brighter.

Lance walks (he floats—it's as if he is floating, he's full of such grace.) through the trees. He does have a purpose here, he can't just go and enjoy things for himself... Coming to a clearing, he glides (or is it bounces? He's full of so much energy.) towards a doe lying on the ground. Kneeling before her, Lance smiles.

"It's alright, little lady. You're doing great." He soothes. Reaching out, he places his hand on her shuddering stomach. Eyes closed, he breathes, coursing life into the fawn inside.

Finally the fawn is born and takes its first breath. Lance grins at it. He looks over at the doe, who strains to see her fawn but lacks the strength. Her eyes are desperate.

"I knew you would come here." Lance says, sadness lilting his voice and smile.

With no response, he lifts his head and looks behind him. Standing there, eerily, like a black ghost. Death was the most sickeningly beautiful thing to grace the world. He stands there, warily, eyes boring into Lance's. His gaze shifts to the doe. Lance looks at her.

"She knew she wouldn't be able to survive," Keith crosses the field, sending chills up Lance's spine. He walks to the other side of the doe, kneeling next to her. Placing a hand on her, he has a sad expression in his eyes. Or is it fondness?

"Thank you." He whispers. The doe lets out a last breath; a soft farewell. Her eyes flutter closed; the two of them sit there, eyes shut, as if they are simply enjoying the moment.

Keith's eyelashes are tauntingly long, like spiders legs sprawled across his cheeks. No woman could ever compare to the beauty Death holds, grasped in its cold hands. Everything about Keith, about Death, is dark—all except for his flawless pale skin, no darker than paper.

Keith's eyes open, and slowly lock with Lance's.

"It's sad when these kind of things are to happen," Lance continues to smile.

"You were staring at me." Keith strokes the doe; the fact she's dead makes it quite morbid, actually.

"How can I not, when you're so different from me?" _When you're so beautiful?_

"I suppose so." He looks away. "I should get going." He stands, glancing between the doe's lifeless body and the fawn. "It really is unfortunate,"

"Wait." Lance extends his arm towards the other. "You're leaving so soon? Don't you want to watch the fawn learn to walk?" He smiles.

Keith looks distraught, as if someone had asked him if he would off himself to save another. He looks at the fawn, with those same, desperate eyes the doe had. "You know I'm not one for such things," he turns away, his cloak whispering over the grass.

"I think," Lance steps over towards him, "that maybe," reaching his hand out, "you just need," he places it on his shoulder, "to brighten up a bit, yeah?"

Keith stares uncomfortably at Lance. "You know I'm not one for—"

"Such things, yeah, yeah. I don't care for that. I think you're missing out on all of the beauty in the world." Smiling, Lance grabs Keith's hand. "I need to show you something."

"But what about the fawn?" Keith sends a glance over his shoulder at the small animal.

"Forget about the fawn." Lance shakes his head. "I have something even better."

Pulling him along, their hands intertwined, Lance guides Keith through the forest. Staring in awe, Keith looks around at all of the beauty around him. The sun filtering in through the trees, the dirt trails, the plants, the life—Life, before him. Life is beautiful, just like Death.

Life is wonderful.

"Did.. did you just smile?" Lance turns, eyes wide.

"How did I not see all of this before?" Keith looks at Lance with admiration. Lance squeezes his hand, once again left breathless with Keith's beauty.

"Because I'm showing you it now." He replies, and they continue on their path, making their way through the forest.

All of a sudden, they are standing in a wide, open space. Before them is a large pond, deep blue and shining. Keith gapes, and Lance pulls him along, towards the edge of the water.

"I want you to look into the water, and tell me what you see."

Keith slowly looks away from Lance, and at the water below. He startles, taking a step back. _What is that?_

"Hey, it's fine! Calm down." Lance laughs, holding Keith. His hands are warm, against his lower back and shoulder. Keith stares down at the water, Lance pulsing through him from their touch.

"I.. I see.." Keith breathes, the air slipping past his lips like a gift to the world. "I see.. myself?" His eyebrows crease. Lance's figure joins him in the water, and Lance is closer to him now.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lance speaks softly, next to Keith's face.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Keith turns his gaze towards Lance.

"Of course I do." Lance smiles. "How can I not, when you're so different from me?"

"But everyone hates me." Keith searches Lance's eyes, for some sort of answer he doesn't know the question to. "I take from them. The things they love, the things closest to them. I don't give anything back."

"That's what you're supposed to do." Lance laughs. "It's your place in this world." He cups his face. "I don't hate you. Neither do many others. You are a terrifying, beautiful thing, Death."

"Call me.. by my name. I want you to call me by my name." Keith looks down, cheeks darkening.

"Keith." Lance lifts his chin back up. "We are completely different, in every way you can think of. But you know what?"

"What?" Keith's breath caresses Lance's face.

"We go together. We are always meant to be together." He smiles. Leaning forward, their lips connect, the warmth of Lance spreading to Keith's once cold body, making him shudder. Lips just barely touching, Keith whispers. "Lance."

Lance smiles. "I love you. Through thick and thin, through life and death, from the beginning of time and until the end; I will always love you. I will love you for eternity."

Life is everywhere; in the trees, in the grass, in the breeze dancing through Deaths hair. Life is in front of Death, staring at him.

_From the beginning of time and until the end._

_I will love you_

_For eternity._

**Author's Note:**

> now i am obsessed with Life and Death klance. 
> 
> all comments and critiques are welcome!!


End file.
